Star Fox: The Stone of Ocelot
by general whitefur
Summary: Fox and Krystal are on Dinosaur Planet enjoying some R&R when they are confronted by a species that Krystal knew as mythical and Fox didn't know at all: Ocelots. The ocelot Mira tells them that Salika Maria, a vixen from Fox's past has stolen something of great value, the loss of which now threatens her kind. Thus begins a race to recover the Stone of Ocelot and save Mira's people.
1. Chapter 1 Love

A/N: This first chapter is, for all intents and purposes meant only to be about Fox and Krystal and their love for each other. It does not do anything for the story besides establish the first setting. And though there is smut it is done as tastefully as possible and is meant to be romantic if not thrilling. Now that said please read it and review it, and no that very soon things will be happening. I simply felt the need with this story to being with a bit of romance as it will be prevalent throughout the story. Oh, and before you start reading the artwork that serves as the "cover" for this story was done by Frenzied Insanity, known around Fanfiction as Katalicious. I hope you all like it, she's a very talented artist and Krystal lover, and her writing is as brilliant as her artwork. Now, do read on.

_And in a single day and night the Krazoa hid an entire people beneath the World..._

-Krazoan Inscription

CHAPTER ONE

LOVE

Saurian sunsets were beautiful, especially when viewed at the entrance to the Ocean Force Point Temple overlooking the pacific waters of Cape Claw. And perhaps even more so in Fox McCloud's opinion when you had someone to share the moment with, someone who was special to you in every way, someone who you wanted to spend your life with. Fox looked beside him at Krystal, she was wearing her linen loin cloth and brass bra, revealing and titillating attire to be sure, but then Fox was always distracted by her image. Her soft blue and white fur, her lustrous short hair, her bushy tail, her shapely curves, how could Fox not be titillated by her? he was fairly certain, no, completely certain, that he was in love with her.

Krystal looked at him and Fox knew she was looking him over as well, his runners build, his own fur made softer by the conditioner she insisted he use, his own bushy fox tail, and the muzzle that she had once told him was so very noble looking, and that she had always told him was handsome. "Fox?"

Fox just smiled a little and took her hand, he brought it to his nose and breathed in her scent, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last. She had such a wonderful scent, musky, strong like all vulpines, but gentle and reassuring in its own way. "Just enjoying the view."  
Krystal giggled a little, "Flatterer. The view is the sunset."  
Fox kissed her hand and looked into her eyes, "No, the view I want to see is the one of the vixen that I want to marry."

"What?" Krystal's eyes widened, Fox was fairly certain he had caught her by surprise, maybe he had been sly enough to hide just one thing from her telepathy. "Did you say..."

"That I want to marry you? Yes. I did."  
"Fox..."  
Fox just smiled a little more and kissed her hand again before turning to rummage through the little backpack that had been sitting next to him. A moment later he pulled out his prize, or rather hers, a black velvet box. He turned back and opened it, enjoying the shocked look on her face as she drank in the sight of the ring. Sterling silver with three small stones: two blue sapphires and a single diamond. "Do you like it?"

Krystal nodded, "Yes, I love it. But you haven't asked me."

Fox blushed, maybe he had been a little forward, well, there was a simple enough way to fix that. "Krystal, will you marry me?"  
Krystal smiled and replied with that one magic word, the one word Fox had been waiting for all these years, "Yes."

Fox grinned like a kid with a new toy and took the ring out of its box before sliding it onto her finger. "So, date?"

Krystal admired the ring on her finger for a moment, and Fox could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes, then she said "We can talk about that later. For now, just kiss me."

Fox smiled and kissed her, taking her in his arms and pulling her close to him, their tongues ran across each other, tasting the other, Krystal was very sweet to Fox, the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. When they broke off Krystal looked at him and said "Fox..."

"Yes Krystal?" She had a strange look in her eyes, very desirous.

"I want to mate with you."  
Fox's eyes widened and he said "Uh..well sure. But, don't Cerinians mate for life?"

Krystal's lips curved into a smile, "Yes Fox, we do. Why would that matter though?"  
Fox blushed, she had something of a point. "It's just that we aren't actually married yet, and I know that most people on my world wait until marriage if they intend to mate for life. I just want you to be absolutely sure."  
Krystal put a hand on his muzzle, fingers gently running through his cheek ruff, "Well Fox, on Cerinia two people mate when they're sure they are in love. Marriage comes after. Are you willing to be my mate? Forever?"  
Fox smiled and kissed her, "Yes Krystal."

Krystal smiled a bit more as she stood up and led him inside the atrium to the Temple. The inside was lit by the two glowing Fire Stones resting in the Krazoa statues. Fox and Krystal had made a little camp inside, it offered the most privacy and the Fire Stones kept it warm at night. Fox watched as Krystal unbuckled her top and then slipped out of her loin cloth. Fox felt the tips of his ears warm up, he had never seen her like this, though he would admit that he had always wanted to, it was a part of love. Fox noticed she was looking at him expectantly and he said "You're beautiful. There's no other word for it."  
Krystal smiled "Thank you Fox. But, unless I'm wrong this sort of thing requires us both to undress."

Fox blushed even more, had he really forgotten that? It wasn't like it was his first time, though somehow for Fox it felt like it was all over again. "Oh yeah." He offered weakly, he was fairly certain he had never felt this nervous in his life, though he was doing his best not to be the most awkward he had ever been in his life, he was probably failing miserably. Krystal didn't seem to mind.

Fox undressed, thanking the powers that be that he didn't stumble over anything. He tried not to blush when he saw Krystal's eyes run over him, she said "Handsome as ever Fox. Now, take a girl for a ride?"

Fox couldn't help it, he just laughed, the joke was so bad it had to be intentional, and he could hear Krystal laughing as well. When the giggles had subsided Fox said "Yeah, why not?"

He took her in his arms and laid her down on the little makeshift bed they had made inside the room. Little more than a few blankets and cushions, as he positioned himself she looked at him and said "Be gentle?"  
Fox smiled down at her and met her gaze, his nervousness was being replaced by an eager anticipation, "Of course. I would never want to hurt you."

Krystal kissed him and Fox entered her slowly, being as gentle as possible, she yipped suddenly and he stopped, "Are you all right?"

Krystal nodded, "Yes Fox, I'm just new at this."  
Fox nuzzled her and replied, "I can tell."  
Krystal giggled a little and nuzzled back, "I'm sure."

After that there were no more words beyond whispered _I love you_'s; just movement, touching as each of them explored the other's body, kisses and licks and gentle nips. Fox kept a steady pace, making certain not to go too fast or thrust too hard, but eventually there came a point where he knew he was close, Krystal looked at him and said "It's all right Fox, so am I."

Fox began to thrust more quickly and forcefully, still careful not to hurt her, though he had a feeling that it was somewhat unavoidable. And then... "OH KRYSTAL!" For Fox it had never been like this, the pleasure and the release had never felt quite so powerful. Then...

"FOXXXX OOOOH!"

He felt as if it all happened again, he could feel what Krystal felt, the same feeling of release, of pleasure, of near euphoria before it ended and all Fox was aware of was his own panting and sweat covered body. He looked down at her and said "I love you."

Krystal looked up at him and said "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2 Holy Cats Who Are These Guys?

A/N: And the real story begins.

_...All its people, all its creations, all its secrets, all was hidden in a single day and night._

-Krazoan Inscription

CHAPTER TWO

HOLY CATS! WHO ARE THESE GUYS?

Sunlight streamed in through the eyes of the Temple atrium, the beams landing on the sleeping forms of an orange furred tod and a blue furred vixen. The vixen, Krystal, stirred and opened her eyes, she could still feel the tod's arms around her, she was nestled snugly in his embrace. She let out a yawn that ended in a _miaou_ sound and then looked beside her at her still sleeping mate. Placing a single finger beneath his chin she began to tickle him "Wakey, wakey Fox."

Krystal watched as Fox opened his eyes and looked at her, he said "Good, it wasn't just a dream was it?"

Krystal smiled, "No, but it did sort of feel like one."

Fox smiled back at her, "Yeah, yeah it did. You don't..."  
Krystal put a finger to his lips, stopping the question before it could be asked, "No Fox, I've wanted that for a long time. And you were gentle."  
Fox blushed, "Well, you did ask."

Krystal nodded, "And you did wonderfully." She kissed him on the nose and then hopped out of their little makeshift bed, "Now, shall we start things for the day? Places to go Fox, and so little time."  
Fox smiled, "That's the Krystal I've always known, boundless energy!"

Krystal watched as Fox got up, she laughed at the color of embarrassment that came to his face when he realized he was still naked. "Oh Fox don't worry! I am too, and besides, after last night neither of us need to feel awkward about it. At least with each other."

Fox shrugged, "Sorry, old habits. After we get dressed and have something to eat what do you feel like doing today?"

Krystal thought for a moment, they had been to Thorntail Hollow, Volcano Force Point, even Ice Mountain. They hadn't been to the Walled City yet, or Cloudrunner Fortress, but those would require either several day's trek on foot or a flight in the Arwings, neither of which she felt like doing. "Well, why not Ocean Force Point? It's right here and I..." Krystal trailed off, she sensed something, indistinct, but a presence.

"Krystal?"

No, more than one presence, but she couldn't tell where they were. It was probably nothing, a flight of Cloudrunners going over the Cape, nothing to worry about. "Nothing, just a weird feeling." Krystal shook herself as if trying to get water out of her fur and then said "There. Now, puk puk eggs would be lovely this morning dear."  
Fox smiled, "Figured as much. Puk puks will be ready just as soon as I find something to wear."

Krystal just smiled and set about finding her own attire for the day, she rummaged through her duffle bag and pulled out a pair of pink lace underwear that Katt Monroe had given her, a pair of shorts, a flattering gray shirt, and her own khaki vest. She dressed and then glanced at Fox, he was wearing his green jump suit and white coat, his ever present red scarf around his neck. "You always wear that outfit."  
Fox looked at her and replied "I like it."

Krystal smiled, "Well so do I. How are those eggs coming?"

Krystal watched as Fox pulled out a pair of large puk puk eggs, "On their way."

Grabbing a pillow Krystal sat down cross legged on it and closed her eyes, time for a little morning meditation. Taking a deep breath she held it for three seconds before releasing it, she did this twice more before she felt her telepathic control loosen.

Meditation was extremely important for Cerinians, as telepaths they could read and pick up on other peoples thoughts and emotions, however Krystal and those like her had always maintained a strict control over their telepathy so as not to invade another's privacy without permission. Such control could be mentally exhausting though, and at least once a day, Krystal would take a few minutes to clear her mind and allow her telepathy to roam freely and in no particular direction. It was at times like these that she picked up the occasional errant thought from Fox or one of the other Star Fox members. Right now she could sense Fox thinking about last night, she smiled slightly at the fact that it was obviously as fond a memory for him as it was for her. She could also sense something else _Kazo! What is that?_ Whatever it was, a collection of presences it seemed to her, and the same ones she had sensed before, seemed to be trying to hide themselves from telepathic detection. _Oh if only they could do it right! Now they're just being annoying! _

She opened her eyes and noticed that Fox was looking at her questioningly, "What?"  
Fox shrugged, "You seemed irritated. Meditation doesn't usually make you like that. At least I don't think it does."  
Krystal sighed, "I don't know what it is. I keep sensing something, or someone, but they're either trying to hide from me and doing a bad job of it, or I'm going insane and sensing things that aren't really there."  
"Well, I think you're going insane personally."  
Krystal raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Continued Fox, "Why else would a girl like you be in a place like this with a guy like me?"  
Krystal laughed, leave it to Fox to always try and cheer her up. "Silly. There's no place I'd rather be." Her nose twitched, "Don't let the eggs get over done."

Fox turned back to the puk puk eggs, "Good call. I think they're ready."

Fox scooped the eggs onto two plates, placed a fork on each one, and then handed one to Krystal who dove in immediately. "Mmmmmm. Very good." Krystal loved puk puk eggs and Fox was something of wizard with breakfast foods.

When they had both finished eating Krystal stood up and said "Well, Ocean Force Point Temple?"  
Fox stood up as well and nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me. Should we just leave our things?"

Krystal shrugged, "I was going to, I don't really plan on staying the night in the Temple."  
Fox nodded again and took Krystal's hand in his, "Well then, shall we go?"  
Krystal smiled and leaned into him for a moment, "That would be lovely."  
It only took a few minutes for the two vulpines to make their way through the corridors that led from the Temple atrium to the courtyard just in front of the Temple proper. When they walked out into the sunlit and sandy courtyard Krystal stopped dead, she could sense those same presences, stronger, definitely close this time. "Fox."  
Fox stopped and turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"We are not alone."

Fox's ears flicked and Krystal sensed a heightened anxiety from him, she closed with him and said "Three of them."

Then, quite suddenly, three cat like figures jumped down from wherever they had been concealed, each of them with a short sword in hand. Fox reached immediately for his blaster but Krystal quickly put a restraining hand on his and said "It's all right, I don't think they mean us any harm, they're just being cautious."  
"Nxe uho ei?" _Who are you?_  
Krystal recognized the language, they were speaking Cerinian, known here on Dinosaur Planet as Saurian. Krystal regarded the cats more closely, they were all three tan furred with black rosettes, and each was wearing a diadem with a single diamond like stone. "Esocek."

Fox looked at her "What?"

Krystal glanced at him, "Roughly would translate as Ocelot. They're mythical. Or at least I always thought they were." She looked back at the three ocelots, "M dumo aj Krystal, kxaj aj M muko Fox."_My name is Krystal, this is my mate Fox._

"Offworlders." Said the lead ocelot, a female with long yellow hair, she had seamlessly switched to English, "What is your business here?"  
Krystal looked at Fox, Fox shrugged and said "Go ahead and take the lead, I think she likes you."

Krystal looked back at the ocelot, "We are simply exploring, we've been here before, it's where we first met, we're just reliving the past I suppose."  
The ocelot female nodded, "My name is Mira, tell me do you know of any other offworlders who are on Dinosaur Planet?"

Krystal shook her head, "No, I'm fairly certain we were the only ones here, so far as we know."  
Mira frowned, "Would you know of an offworlder named Salika? She is a vixen much like yourself, though not blue furred, she has stolen something of great value."

Krystal was about to respond that she didn't know when Fox said, "I know her. She's a mercenary captain with a penchant for working with the Venomian renegades. What did she steal this time?"

Krystal glanced at Fox curiously, "This time?"

"Long story."  
Mira responded then, "It is not my place to tell foreigners of such things. But, if you could be of help..."

Krystal looked at Fox, "What do you say Fox? Fancy a little adventure?"

Fox shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"What can we do to help then Mira?" Asked Krystal.  
Mira smiled "You must first meet with my mother. She can tell you what you need to know," the smile faded, "And perhaps you can help enlighten us as to why anyone would do what this Salika did. Come with us."

Krystal noticed that Fox was looking a bit morose, "What is it Fox?"

Fox shrugged, "Nothing really. I have a history with Salika."

"Oh."

Fox took her hand, "Nothing to worry about, I'll tell you later though if you want."

"Yes. And don't worry, I'm sure it's fine."

Krystal and Fox followed Mira towards the Temple, Krystal guessed they would be heading to one of the warp pads inside. "Should we check in with Peppy?"

Fox nodded and brought his comm. to his muzzle, "Peppy, this is Fox, respond."

_"This is Peppy. What is it Fox?"_

"I might have just gotten us into a bit of a mission or something. Can you have the ship standing by to leave when I next contact you. And contact Command and ask them if they have any information on the current whereabouts of mercenary captain Salika Maria."

The comm. was silent for a moment. _"Salika? The one you used to..."_

Fox growled, earning him a surprised look from Krystal and a glance from the three ocelots. "Not now!"

_"Sorry Fox. I'll have the ship ready."_

"Thanks Peppy."

Krystal eyed Fox curiously, "Well, now I definitely want to know about you and this Salika."

"Like I said," Fox replied, "Later."

Krystal nodded and let the matter drop for the moment, Fox would tell her everything in his own time, there was no need to force him into anything. Besides she could sense that it was a touchy subject and she didn't want to antagonize him, best leave him be for now.

Krystal, Fox, and the three ocelots entered the Temple and were quickly led to a stone wall. Mira kneeled in front of it and spoke softly in Saurian, Krystal couldn't quite overhear what she said, but a moment later the wall disappeared in a flash of light. Fox looked at Krystal and then at Mira, "Um...how did you do that?"  
Mira smiled slightly, "Removing a barrier does not always require force."

Fox looked utterly confused and Krystal said, "I suppose you don't know any of the stories about her people."

Fox shook his head, "Nope."

Krystal smiled, "Well then, maybe at some point we can have story time."

Fox huffed, "That would be good."  
Mira led them past the opening in the wall and into a room with a single warp pad. Krystal saw Fox jump when he looked behind himself and giggled, "Back is it?"  
Fox nodded, "Yep." The wall behind them was indeed back in place, looking as if it had never disappeared.

Krystal smiled, "They are a mysterious people."  
Mira's tail flicked, "We do enjoy being so. Now come."  
Krystal and Fox joined the three ocelots on the warp pad and a moment later Krystal felt the familiar feeling of being in two places at once. When it subsided she looked out onto a sight that took her breath away. Now here was something she had never thought possible.


	3. Chapter 3 City of Ocelots

A/N: This chapter is...OK. I apologize if it isn't a sterling as the first two chapters. This is where the first real bits of the story are revealed. However I will be the first to admit that I am not brilliant at description of the sort that makes up a fair chunk of this chapter. Anyways, read on and please leave a review, I could definitely use your opinions!

_They lived in a great city, greater than any we dare imagine, the very center of civilization._

_-Cerinian Legend of Ocelot_

CHAPTER THREE

CITY OF OCELOTS

Krystal stood aghast, she had always heard stories of the ocelots, how incredible and beautiful their great city had been, but she had always thought it to be the stuff of legends, not something real, not something tangible, and certainly not something she would see with anything but her mind's eye. And yet here she stood, feet planted on a warp pad, Fox next to her, and three ocelots around her, looking out onto a city in a massive underground chamber. The city was placed on a precipice, a waterfall fed from a river tumbling down a massive cliff into an underground lake. Surrounding the river on either side were what looked to be farms, and surrounding the farms were numerous grey stone buildings. Krystal could just make out small designs on each one, decorative to be sure, as well as windows and doors. Streets ran through them in an oddly winding pattern, very unlike the clean grid pattern that Krystal had most often seen in cities both on Cerinia and elsewhere.

The building that caught her eye however was further back, it seemed to straddle the river as the water flowed out of it. It was truly massive, four towers surrounded a central structure capped with a dome that dwarfed all the others in the city, it was made of a blue stone that seemed to catch the light that filtered through several openings in the roof of the cave. "What are we looking at?" Asked Fox, his tone hushed in awe.

Krystal glanced at him, he looked as shocked as she was. Mira stepped off the warp pad with the two other ocelots and, looking back at them said "This is Sak ev Tacym, City of Tacym, named for the last ocelot to be born on the surface world. Come, my mother will wish to see you."

Krystal and Fox stepped off the warp pad and followed Mira as she led them into the city towards the large domed building that Krystal had noticed before, Krystal assumed it was a palace of some sort. Looking around as they walked through the streets Krystal observed the ocelots, they all went about their business, smiles were common, though Krystal's telepathy was picking up an air of sadness and confusion, not a strong feeling from an individual, more a collection of emotions and stress that the people were likely feeling in the back of their minds. _Probably something to do with whatever has been stolen. And if so it must have been something very important to them._ Krystal thought to herself.

"You look like you're in a dream Krystal."

Krystal started, she had been very lost in thought, and in looking around the city. She looked at Fox and replied, "It almost seems like I am. My mother and father used to tell me and my sister stories about the ancient ocelots, I never thought they were real, though my sister did. It was one of our few long running arguments. I suppose she won."

Fox smiled, "Can't wait to see how she reacts."

Krystal frowned, "Oh I know exactly how she'll react. Fiora is going to love this. Though there is something that's bothering me."

"What?"

"I've been to Ocean Force Point before and I never sensed in the slightest way their presence. And yet this time I did, though only like they were trying to hide and doing a bad job of it. It's strange, I don't like anything that can hide itself from my telepathy. It makes me nervous."'

Fox raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you didn't constantly read people's minds."

Krystal nodded, "I don't. But I can always sense a clear presence when I'm near people. It's not really anything that I consciously register, but have you noticed how difficult it can be to sneak up on me?"

Fox flicked his tail, "I have noticed that."

Krystal smiled, "Oh poor you not being able to scare me. But that being said I'm used to being able to sense everyone around me, and if there were this many people I should have been able to sense them from a great distance. And yet I can't. Even now they seem to fade in and out at times."

Fox took her hand, Krystal supposed she sounded a bit crazy at the moment, she squeezed his hand and said "Don't worry, I won't go insane."

Fox kissed her on the cheek and replied, "I don't think so either."  
Mira turned to look at them and said "I apologize but I overheard what you were saying. My mother can answer your questions Krystal."  
Krystal smiled, "Then I look forward to meeting her."

Once they had finally made their way through the streets they arrived at a massive stone door. It was carved with numerous designs, but one in particular grabbed Krystal's attention, a large diamond shaped object with lines that Krystal assumed were meant to be beams of light surrounding it. All of a sudden a memory of one of the stories her mother had told her came back to Krystal, about what gave the ocelots their power, a stone that was given to them by the Krazoa, "Oh gods."

Fox looked at her, "What is it?"  
The door began to swing open, "Fox, I think I know what's been taken. And it is very, very bad if I'm right."  
Fox looked concerned, "What then?"

Krystal shook her head, "Let's wait for Mira's mother to tell us, but I really hope I'm wrong."  
The doors had swung fully open, Krystal hadn't even noticed the staff bearing ocelots who had appeared to push it open. Mira looked back at them and said "Come."  
Krystal and Fox once again followed Mira, they passed through the door which was then swung shut behind them, through a garden, and then up a stairway and into the building. The interior seemed to be done with all manner of colored marble and gold leaf, statues adorned the walls, and tapestries hung from the ceiling. Mira led them to another door way, this one guarded by several male ocelots in bronze armor and wielding staffs that reminded Krystal of those used on Cerinia.

Mira exchanged words with one of the ocelots and then the door was opened, walking into the room Krystal saw that it was filled with...water. Well most of the floor was water. There were stepping stones that led to a stone platform on the other end of the room, on the platform was a couch adorned with pillows and blankets, reclining upon it was a female ocelot who looked only a few years older than Mira. Using the stones Fox and Krystal made their way across the water and then followed suit when Mira kneeled before the female ocelot, Mira said, " Whookadwj mekxoh, A rhadw evvnehctohj nxe ju kxo sud xocf ij ad eih jouhsx."

"She said, 'Greetings mother, I bring offworlders who say they can help us in our search.'" Krystal whispered the translation to Fox.

The ocelot on the couch, Mira's mother, sat up and said in English, "I am Emalia, Queen of Ocelots, Mira's mother. What are your names?"  
Krystal answered, "I am Krystal, this is my mate Fox McCloud."

Emalia nodded, "You may rise. You are not a subject of mine, though I appreciate your courtesy. I sense that you have questions Krystal."

Krystal stood along with Fox and replied, "Yes."

"Ask."

Krystal glanced at Fox who gave her a _Don't look at me._ look. Turning back to Emalia Krystal said, "How is that I have never sensed your people before? I have been in this part of Dinosaur Planet but never sensed your presence."  
Emalia frowned, "I had guessed you were Cerinian, your question makes sense. We are normally very well hidden by the power that the Krazoa endowed upon us when they hid our great city here. However, Salika took that power which both hides us and sustains us. Her thieving may very well have doomed our people if what she took is not returned, and soon."  
Krystal sensed a sudden burst of frustration from Fox, "What did she take? I assume it was important and valuable, she always had an eye for that sort of thing."

Emalia raised an eyebrow, "You know this Salika I take it."

Fox nodded, "A little too well for my own good. What did she take?"

Emalia sighed and her tail drooped, "The Stone of Ocelot."

"KAZO!" Krystal swore. All three turned to look at her, blushing Krystal said, "Sorry, that slipped out. If I remember what my parents used to tell me the Stone of Ocelot is a vessel containing several of the most ancient Krazoa spirits, all of which are meant to guard and protect your people. Am I correct?"  
Emalia nodded, "Sadly so. She came here with several men, under a pretense of peace and exploration. We welcomed her, the Krazoa had said that we would eventually be found, we thought this was simply the fulfillment of that prophecy. But unless our extinction was a part of it then we were gravely mistaken. They remained for several days during which we showed them throughout the city. Then we made the mistake of showing them the Stone, and before we knew it they had captured their guides and made off with it. I still don't know how it could have happened but it did. Will you help us?"  
Krystal looked at Fox who said, "Of course. We would be honored to assist you."  
Emalia smiled, "Good. My daughter will go with you, I would like for us to have some part in bringing our peoples heart back."

Fox nodded, "Of course."

Mira walked over and stood beside them, Emalia said, "Well then, go and find our heart, and please do so with all speed, we shall not endure long without it."


	4. Chapter 4 Just Who Was She?

A/N: Gosh am I updating regularly? Who would have thought? Anyhow there will be some answers about Salika in this chapter, so read on and discover a bit about the latest in an overly long list of OCs that I have created. And don't forget to review!

_The ocelots were gone long before we arrived, but they were real, they're legacy surrounds us always._

_-Cerinian Legend of Ocelot_

CHAPTER FOUR

JUST WHO WAS SHE?

Fox hopped out his Arwing and was immediately accosted by Falco, "Hey Fox, I hear we're on a mission that has something to do with Salika."

Fox looked at Falco guardedly, "Yeah."

Falco grinned, "Missing her?"  
Fox growled, "Not for a moment. She happens to have stolen something very important to the ocelots."  
Falco looked curious, "Ocelots? Never heard of 'em."  
"Ocelots! Where?"

Fox and Falco turned to see Fiora, Krystal's sister, come running into the hangar, her red hair streaming behind her and tail swishing back and forth, ears cupped forward. Fox looked over at Krystal as she helped Mira out of the Arwing, it had been a bit of tight squeeze getting two people in their without having Mira sit on Krystal's lap, but they had made it. Falco's attention immediately gravitated to Mira, "Who is that?"

Fox shook his head, "Mira. She's an ocelot. Royal family so hands off."

Falco grinned at him, "Oh come on, never hurts to try."

Fox laughed, "Oh yes it does. Especially if Katt finds out. And if you do try something you know she'll find out."

Falco shook his head, "Oh it was only once that I actually cheated on her."

Fox put an hand on Falco's shoulder and said "Don't lie."

Falco brushed the hand off and said "Ok fine, but we both did. And we haven't since we got back together last time I was on Corneria. At least I haven't."  
"If only because Krystal and Fiora are taken and Slippy isn't very appealing."  
Falco shrugged, "Maybe."  
Fox looked at Krystal and Fiora, the two were talking animatedly, and Krystal looked like she was being given an "I told you so" lecture from her sister. "Better go over there before they have another sisterly duel."

Falco grinned, "I don't know. I enjoyed watching them fight."

"Falco, they disarmed each other and then I had to pull Krystal off of her and Decius had to restrain Fiora. I do not need that happening again."  
With that Fox walked over and said "Ladies."  
Fiora looked at him and said "Sorry to disappoint Falco but this is not going to lead to another duel."  
Fox flicked his tail, "Were you reading his mind?"  
Krystal looked at Fox, "No, we just both have very good hearing."

Fox looked at Mira, "Did Fiora actually introduce herself?"  
Mira smiled, "Yes. After which she apparently decided to use me as proof that she was right in several long standing arguments about my people's existence. It's a bit strange to hear things like that."

Fox nodded, "I can only imagine." He looked at Fiora, "Why don't you go pester your mate for awhile?"

Fiora grinned, "He's a bit on the tired side at the moment."  
Fox rolled his eyes, "Oh. Well anyways we should get to the bridge. Did Peppy find out anything from command?"

Fiora nodded, "Yes. And General Boniface Whitefur would like us to return to Corneria so we can brief him on this."  
Fox smiled, "Good, it'll be nice to see him again. Now, shall we adjourn to the bridge?"

Falco chose that moment to introduce himself, "Hi, I'm Falco Lombardi."

Fox, Krystal, and Fiora all looked at Falco, Mira flicked her tail, Falco looked at them, "What?"  
Krystal just snorted, Fiora hid a smile, and Fox said "Remember, meow meow."

Falco rolled his eyes, "Shut up."  
Fox shrugged, "Mira, this is Falco, ace pilot and resident bozo."  
Falco grinned, "And his best friend."  
Fox sighed, "Only since Krystal went from friend zone to date zone."

Krystal smiled and took Fox's hand, "A good thing though."

Fox squeezed her hand, "A very good thing. Now come on, we have work to do."

Fox stepped onto the bridge of the Great Fox, Falco had taken Mira to the recreation room to talk and get to know her, Fiora had gone along as a chaperone, and Krystal had gone to her quarters to meditate claiming she hadn't really been able to do so all day.

On the bridge with its soft white lights, blinking holographic screens, and beeping monitors Fox found Peppy Hare, ROB, and Slippy. Fox walked over to Peppy and said "So, what did you find out?"  
Peppy turned to him and replied, "Salika was last seen on route out of the system towards the Helios Nebula."

Fox quirked an eyebrow, "You're sure?"

Peppy nodded, "That's what your friend Nightshade told me."  
"He's rarely wrong. I assume Whitefur just wants to rubber stamp the mission then."

"Probably." Said Peppy, "I already had ROB set the course, we'll be there in two hours."  
Fox smiled, "Thanks old timer. And don't forget to retire at some point."

Peppy chuckled, "Retirement? I tried it, I found it a bit dull."  
Fox laughed and walked over to Slippy, "Slip."

Slippy looked up from his tablet, "What's up?"

"Can you make sure that to have both ship's and the Arwings shields calibrated for nebula travel?"

Slippy nodded, "Sure thing. The Helios Nebula right?"

"Otherwise known as The Cloud." Replied Fox.

Slippy grinned, "I've always wanted to see it for real."

Fox smiled, "It is supposed to be beautiful. But we can't go unless this ship can take the radiation from all those little baby stars. So snap to it Mr."  
Slippy set down his tablet and headed for the hangar. Fox walked over to take the center seat on the bridge. His thoughts drifted to Salika. _Fox._

Fox started, _Yes Krystal?_

_ If you are going to think about her while I meditate why don't you just come and tell me about her right now?_

_ If you want me to._

_ Might as well. _

_ Be right there._

Fox got out of his chair and headed for Krystal's quarters. He was still getting used to having her talk to him telepathically, she did it every once in a while when she wanted to say something private while in mixed company, though he was still trying to figure out how to converse with her without looking completely zoned out.

When he reached her quarters he pressed the door chime, a moment later her voice called out "Come in."

Fox stepped into her quarters, like all the rooms on the Great Fox it had a certain feeling of utilitarianism, though Krystal had managed to decorate it. There was a small green plant in one corner, a painting of herself in caricature that she had had done with Fox during a visit to Corneria, Fox had a similar one in his own quarters, a bed, a viewport with a desk in front of it, and a bathroom off to the side. There were also several candles on a shelf, and a stack of books next to the bed. Krystal was sitting in the center of the room on a pillow, legs crossed, she smiled up at him and said "So, Salika."

Fox sat down across from her, "Uh yeah."  
"Lover?"

Fox's ears flushed and he stammered, "Well uh-you could say that."  
Krystal reached out and ran a hand across his muzzle, "Oh Fox, always so bashful. I know you love me, so it won't bother me. Now, tell me about her, and tell me why you said 'What did she steal this time?'"

Fox frowned a bit, "She and I were selected for a mission to Fortuna at one point and well, she stole something..."

"What did you take?!"  
Fox McCloud yelled after the orange furred vixen who was running just ahead of him, looking back at him she said "I didn't take anything!"  
Fox growled as a plasma bolt seared a tree next to him on the jungle path that was, Fox was realizing, just barely more navigable then the rest of the jungle all around them. "Bullshit! Why else would they be chasing us yelling _nellar_!"  
"No idea what that means!"  
Another blaster bolt whipped past Fox, a bit too close for comfort. "It means THIEF in Fortunan Salika!"  
Salika glanced back at him, "See that's why you came, you speak the language!"  
Fox was starting to get a bit angry, "I assume you have extraction."  
Salika stopped just as she cleared the foliage, "For me."  
Fox stopped next to her, "What do you mean for you?"

Salika frowned, "I'm sorry Fox. It had to be this way."  
Fox's eyes widened, "Oh you bitch."  
A gunship carrying Venomian livery swooped down, "I'm sorry Fox. Truly I am. But I had no choice."

Fox made a lunge for her but was stopped when a stun round hit him square in the chest. Crumpling to the ground he watched as Salika stepped onto the gunship, just before he lost consciousness he thought he saw her wipe away a tear, though he had the feeling he had only imagined it. Then he blacked out.

"So, she betrayed you."  
Fox nodded, "Yeah. It hurt. Especially since I spent the next week getting the crap kicked out of me by a bunch of villagers pissed off that she had stolen they're tribal leader's burial mask."

Krystal raised an eyebrow, "Why would she steal that?"

Fox shrugged, "While we were in the village they claimed the stone in the center of it had magical powers. That it could give things life."  
Krystal's eyes widened, "Wait. Are you serious?"

Fox nodded, "Yeah. I remember distinctly."  
Krystal looked at him, "Do you not see a strange connection here?"  
Fox shook his head, "No."  
"Fox, Salika has stolen at least two things, both for the Venomians, both of which are supposed to contain the life force of someone."  
Fox looked at her, "Connection?"  
"How could there not be? Out of curiosity, why do you think she told you she had no choice?"

Fox thought for a moment, "I don't know. I never got to find out."

"Well, when we find her you should ask."

Fox smiled and kissed her, "Yeah."  
"How long until we reach Corneria?"

"A little less than two hours. Why?"

Krystal kissed him again and replied, "I have an idea on how to pass the time."


	5. Chapter 5 A Meeting With Whitefur

A/N: Sorry if I took awhile to update, but here it is, chapter five. As always I would love to hear what you all have to think, so please leave a review if you can. Oh, and there is one instance in this chapter where an obscure(?) acronym is used, AU as it is used in this refers to an Astronomical Unit which is about 93 million miles in length. Just so there is no confusion. Now read on and enjoy!

_Possessed of immortal life the ocelots accomplished wonders never to be seen again..._

_-Cerinian Legend of Ocelot_

CHAPTER FIVE

A MEETING WITH WHITEFUR

Fox hopped out of the cockpit of his Arwing and landed softly on the concrete of the Corneria landing field. Around his Arwing were a plethora of other ships, mostly shuttlecraft or small personal vessels. Fox began making his way to the field office but was promptly intercepted by a young jackal in a Cornerian uniform sporting the rank pips of a lieutenant junior grade. "Commander McCloud?"  
Fox stopped and said "Yes."  
The jackal saluted smartly, "I'm lieutenant Ahmose, I am to escort you directly to general Whitefur at Command Central."

Fox returned the salute, "Well then, lead on lieutenant."  
The jackal executed a quick about face and led Fox to a waiting transport craft. The craft was small and done in a white paint with the symbol of the Cornerian Defense Force, three red stars in a circular icon surrounded by laurel branches, painted onto the doors. Fox stepped in and took a seat behind the pilot, a golden retriever, Ahmose took the copilot seat and the craft lifted slowly off the ground as soon as the door closed. Fox smiled and said "I don't usually get a free shuttle service."

Ahmose looked back at him curiously, "Sir?"  
Fox smiled slightly, "I usually get stuck taking the transit system across the bay since I'm not regular military."  
Ahmose nodded, "I see sir. Well, things are a bit different under general Whitefur than they were under general Pepper."  
Fox cupped his ears forward, "Oh?"

"Yes, the general has been switching up a few things of late. Putting his mark on his new command I suppose."  
Fox chuckled, "That sounds like Whitefur. He's open to debate but you almost always end up doing things his way."

Ahmose nodded, "So I've heard. Though he has proven to be an able replacement for general Pepper."  
Fox wagged his tail, "Glad I know him so well then. And good thing Pepper picked him."

The rest of the short journey was spent in a comfortable silence, Fox watched out of the viewport as they flew alongside the bridge spanning the bay between Corneria City from the Cornerian Defense Academy and Cornerian Defense Headquarters. It had been awhile since Fox had been to Corneria, the last time he had been helping to liberate the island section of the city from the Aparoids, the destruction had been vicious, but in the intervening months most if not all of it seemed to have been repaired. Fox was once again reminded of what an industrious and determined people his were. Corneria never stayed down for long.

Ahmose and the pilot received clearance to land on the shuttle-pad atop the main command building and the jackal then led Fox to a private lift. Once they had descended two floors the lift doors opened and Fox followed Ahmose into the atrium. Fox glanced at the paintings on the walls, all of them arctic scenes, with the exception of the one over the desk at the end of the room, that one depicted a desert populated with ancient buildings, odd. Ahmose looked at Fox and said "One moment, I'll just get you clearance."  
Fox nodded and waited as the jackal buzzed the intercom at the empty secretaries desk, Fox realized Ahmose must have been Whitefur's new secretary, it would explain the one odd painting, jackals generally didn't like snow, and Whitefur had apparently been kind enough to consider that fact when choosing the decor of the room. The jackal looked up and nodded, "You can go in sir."  
Fox nodded back, "Thank you lieutenant."

Stepping through the deceptively wooden looking doors which, Fox knew, were actually a carbon composite capable of withstanding a rocket propelled grenade or breaching charge should the occasion demand it, Fox said "Bonny? Oh Bonny?"  
Boniface Whitefur looked up from his desk and said "That door better be closed."  
Fox looked behind him, "Almost on my tail as a matter of fact."  
Whitefur stood up "Now that would have been funny." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk, "Have a seat Fox."  
Fox walked over and took the proffered chair, it was quite comfortable, "So, how is life treating you since the promotion?" He asked.

Whitefur took a seat, he was wearing the traditional red uniform with gold braid, his hat sat off to the side of his desk, "Well enough. Though I might want to change the uniform, red really does not suit arctic fur."  
Fox laughed, "Can you do that?"  
Whitefur shrugged, "I'm commander-in-chief, I can do whatever I damn well please, within reason."  
"What color would you rather have?"

"Black."  
Fox raised an eyebrow, "Good luck when you start shedding."  
Whitefur shrugged, "There are ways to deal with that. So, I take it you are doing well."  
Fox smiled and wagged his tail, "Very well indeed. Krystal and I are engaged."  
Whitefur grinned, "Shut up! Really?"

"Yep," Fox said, "Proposed to her all of a day ago."  
Whitefur chuckled, "Well congratulations. Did it on Sauria I take it."

"Yeah, among other things."  
Whitefur raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Fox smiled, "She was very happy."  
"Ah." Whitefur leaned forward, "Fara will be ecstatic when she hears this."

"Really?"

Whitefur nodded, "Oh yes, she said to me that if Falco gets married to Katt before you marry Krystal she was going to propose for you."  
Fox laughed, "Sounds like her."  
Whitefur joined in the laugh and then said, "Now, I think we better get onto business. What's this about you wanting to go to the Helios Nebula?"  
Fox collected his thoughts and then launched into his explanation, summarizing all that had happened with the ocelots and the revelations about Salika. When he was done Whitefur sighed, "Salika. I thought we had seen enough of her. You sure she was working with Venomians?"  
Fox nodded, "She's never worked with anyone else. Much to my eternal shock."  
Whitefur looked interested, "Why?"

Fox shrugged, "I knew here very well, and I never once heard her express sympathy for the Venomians. That's why her betrayal seemed so sudden, so unexpected. I never could figure out why then and after that incident she kept working with them."

"Another item on our list of things to ponder. Any ideas about why they would be taking life force artifacts?"

Fox shook his head, "No, but I would love to find out."

"So would I. There is one issue though, beyond that."  
"What?"  
Whitefur looked at Fox, "Do you have any idea how big the Helios Nebula is?"

Fox shrugged, "Big."  
Whitefur laughed a bit, "Slippy never told you? Fox, that things is five AUs in diameter. I'm not sure how you expect to find her in there. It would take twenty ships in normal space to effectively cover that distance, and The Cloud as we call it is not normal space."  
Fox smiled, "You're forgetting something."  
"Enlighten me."

"I have a very unique crew. Three telepaths and an ocelot. And this thing is Krazoa. Telepaths can find Krazoa very effectively."  
Whitefur raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. We can find this thing. Not to mention how important it is that we do, the ocelots are depending on us for their lives."  
Whitefur rubbed his muzzle in thought, "I see. First contact with a previously unknown species and we're already having to save them from extinction. How can I refuse?"

Fox smiled a bit, "Not easily."

"You know me so well. I'm okaying the mission. But I want you to stay in contact as much as possible. If you have problems I don't want you to be without back up. If the Venomians are planning something I want to know it so that we can put a stop to it."

Fox nodded, "Understood."

Whitefur stood up, "Now, as much as I would love for you to stay and chat I do have other things to do."

Fox stood, "No problem Whitefur. Say hi to Fara and little James for me."  
Whitefur smiled and extended his hand, "I'll do that. And give my best to the team, off to save another day."

Fox took the offered hand and shook, "Count on it."


	6. Chapter 6 Choosing Without a Choice

A/N: This chapter will give some more insights into Salika, I had a lot of fun writing this one, it was more intensity at times than I have written in awhile. Anyways read on and please, please, please, leave a review, I live to know what you guys think. ;)

_Everything is choice, but sometimes you can't always choose._

_-Salika Maria_

CHAPTER SIX

CHOOSING WTIHOUT A CHOICE

Salika Maria walked down the corridors of the Venomian ship she was on. Her tail was lashing a bit, she was not happy, but then she never really was. Her life had been one unending task ever since that day on Fortuna, ever since she had learned that even when you had a choice you might not really be allowed to choose. Life had chosen for her, she served the Venomians, she had served Oikonny, and now his successor who, although far less incompetent was just as insane.

Salika stopped outside the door to the captain's quarters, currently occupied by the leader of the Venomian military, what was left of it at least, Oikonny had managed to get quite a bit of it destroyed fighting Corneria, the Aparoids had managed to destroy even more. Apparently the only thing that had stopped Corneria from wiping out the pitiful remnants was the fact that they were still fighting to rebuild their own navy. They were too busy to worry about an enemy that possessed at most a few dozen ships. Of course Salika knew that soon, if the Stone of Ocelot was what it was supposed to be, the fact that Venom didn't have a fleet anymore would be irrelevant, all they would need was that one ship, that one game changer.

The Stone of Ocelot, the Fortunan burial mask, Salika had stolen both, as well as kidnapped several ocelots to help the captain, no, admiral now, to revive the ship that had been sitting in The Cloud since the Lylat Wars. The Stone itself was about the size of a person's head, and apparently possessed Krazoa spirits, life giving spirits. Salika was still not clear on how that would help in getting a starship up and running, but she had her orders, her life without choice, and if she wanted her and her little brother's lives to keep going she would do what she was told. She would continue to hold the rank of commander, she would continue to steal things and kidnap people and betray friends, she would continue to serve the admiral, all because she had had to choose without having a choice.

Salika pressed the door chime, a moment later a voice said "Come!"  
Salika walked through the doors and stood immediately to attention, "Admiral Alyona."

Alyona was a she-wolf, attractive to be sure, and somewhat...affectionate towards Salika. Alyona walked up to Salika and ran a hand across her muzzle, "You have it?"

Salika nodded, trying to keep her ears from flushing at the touch, she didn't like Alyona, she was the reason her brother had spent most of his teen years in captivity, Alyona had been Venomian intelligence, and she had seen to it that Salika, an orphan who once had worked for Corneria, became the perfect weapon for her interests. "Yes admiral." Salika reached into the small pack she had been carrying and produced the Stone of Ocelot. It was a pinkish stone, perfectly smooth, and glowed at all times. "The Stone of Ocelot."  
Alyona grinned and her tail began to wag, "Oh how lovely. One step closer to revival." She took the Stone from Salika, "And you took the ocelots as well?"  
Salika nodded, "Yes admiral."

Alyona looked at Salika, "So formal. Haven't I told you dear that you don't need to call me by rank in private, it would make things terribly...awkward at times."  
Salika pursed her lips and felt her ears flush despite her best efforts, "Sorry, Alyona."  
Alyona smiled and placed an arm around Salika's waist, "Much better." She set the Stone down on a table and then said, "Computer, lock the doors, and close communications, we are not to be disturbed for anything less than a priority one event."  
"Acknowledged." Came to computers monotone reply.

Salika knew what that meant, and she could see the look in the she-wolf's eyes. Another choice she couldn't choose. Alyona smiled, "I think I shall reward both of us for your success. Come to bed."  
Salika put on her most practiced smile and said, "With pleasure." Though she felt farther from that state than any other.

Alyona began to undress, so did Salika. A few moments later Salika was lying on the bed and Alyona was leaning over her, the she-wolf planted a kiss on her muzzle and said, "Now, relax, we shall enjoy ourselves."  
Salika wanted to cry, but instead she said, "As you wish Alyona."

* * *

The doors to Alyona's quarters closed behind Salika, she had dressed and left as soon as she could. If there was one silver lining to being Alyona's bedmate it was that it permitted her to see her brother. If it weren't for that... Salika shook herself, she didn't want to remember her escapades with Alyona, they were just a part of her duty, something unavoidable. And something that the crew of the ship was likely aware of by now, fortunately none of them had mentioned it, they knew that anything against Salika went against Alyona, and even before she had become the leader of the entire fleet she had been feared, and rightly so. Her enemies had a habit of disappearing.

Salika stepped into the turbo lift at the end of the corridor and said "Deck seven."

The lift began moving, when it stopped and the doors opened Salika quickly made her way to the only quarters on the deck that were occupied. She hit the door chime, her tail wagging furiously, a moment later "Come in!"  
Salika walked through the doors and saw a seventeen year old tod, her brother Felix, standing waiting for her. She threw her arms around him and said, "Felix!"

Felix wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, she could hear him taking her scent, when they separated he said "Again?"  
Salika looked to the floor, her tail drooping, "It's the only way I get to see you."  
Felix nodded, "Yeah, I know. It doesn't make it right though."  
Salika looked up at him, "I know that. Please can we speak of something else, I don't want to have this fight, it's worth it to me if I get to see you."  
"All right sis. Don't worry, I'm never angry at you, I'm angry at that..."  
"Don't say it!"  
Felix looked at her funny, "What?"  
Salika sighed, "You really think she isn't listening?"  
"Oh."  
Salika sat down on the couch in the room, Felix sat next to her, "So little brother, what have you been up to?"  
Felix shrugged, "Just the usual, pacing the room worrying about you, I did some writing in my journal."

"Good," Said Salika, she was happy he was writing, it made him happy. "Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"  
Felix glanced at her, "If anything did you know I wouldn't know."  
Salika pursed her lips and began to run her claws through her tail, "Sorry."

"What were you doing while you were gone?"

Salika shrugged, "I...had to get some things."

Felix looked at her seriously, "What did you take?"

Salika frowned, "You sound like another tod I once knew."  
Felix looked confused, "What?"

Salika shook her head, "Nothing. It doesn't matter." The two were silent for awhile, then Salika felt something, her eyes were misting, why? What did she have to cry about now? It didn't matter, she always did when she saw Felix.

He must have noticed because his arms were around her in an instant as she cried against his shoulder, she felt so helpless. And helpless was not something she enjoyed. "Don't worry sis, it'll be all right. I know it."  
"How?" Salika said into his dampening shoulder.

"I know, just trust me. I have a good feeling."

"I'm glad."  
"I know you are sis. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7 The Cloud

A/N: And here be chapter seven! One special alert for you all, I have my little vision of what The Cloud looks like up on DevaintART so if you would like to check it out just go on over to my profile and I will have the link to it! Now, go ahead and read the chapter and tell me what you think of it!

_The Helios Nebula, otherwise known as The Cloud, was first observed by Andross five years before his banishment to the planet Venom..._

_-Extract from History of Lylatian Astronomy_

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE CLOUD

Krystal sat next to Mira on the bridge of the Great Fox, it had been roughly a day's journey to reach the Helios Nebula and all hands on board were eager to set to work finding Salika and the Stone of Ocelot. "Coming into visual range now." ROB's monotone voice reported.

"On screen." Fox said from the command chair, Krystal glanced back at him, he sat perched on the edge of his seat, confidence and anticipation oozing from him, Fox McCloud on a mission, so very different from Fox McCloud in matters of love, not that she needed to worry about his bashfulness too much anymore, they were engaged after all.

Krystal refocused her gaze on the main view-screen where the Helios Nebula, The Cloud, had appeared. Her eyes widened and she heard Mira gasp next to her, "Gods," Whispered Krystal, "Never have I seen the like."  
The Cloud was massive, five AUs in diameter, a size that the mind struggled to comprehend. Wisps of ionized gas floated and swirled in a various shades of blues, purples, and blacks. And from within the nebula itself came the bright lights of dozens of young proto stars, stars developing, some of them with planets forming around them that in a few billion years might be as lush and beautiful as those of the Lylat System. In the very center of the nebula could be seen a blinking light, Helios, the pulsar star that the nebula had taken one of its names from.

Krystal could sense the awe of her teammates, even Falco, the most jaded and most difficult to impress seemed stunned. He was also the first to speak, "You mean we have to cover all of that? No way."

Krystal spoke up, "Don't worry Falco, we won't be flying in it, at least not to find our mark." "So how are we supposed to cover it?"

Krystal looked to Fiora and her mate Decius, a magenta colored tod with black stripes running through his fur, Mira was the one who spoke however. "We look for life."  
Slippy cleared his throat, "Um, I hate to throw a damper on all of this but the sensors will never be able to cut through the levels of ionic and electromagnetic interference in there. At least not with any real range. It would take us weeks to scan that for life signs. Possibly more."  
Decius, arms crossed spoke, "We don't need sensors. Krystal, Fiora, Mira, and I will go into deep meditation, if there is life we will sense it and then one of us can guide the ship to its location."

"You can do that?" Asked Falco.

Peppy responded, "Fox and I were counting on it."  
"Still though, it's a big place."

Krystal smiled a bit to herself, how easily non-telepaths misjudged her and her companions abilities, "Not as large as even the confines of your mind Falco. We can do it."

Falco looked utterly confused, "My mind is bigger than The Cloud?"  
"Who would have guessed?" Slippy snickered a bit.  
"Hey!" Falco growled towards the toad.

"Enough!" Fox stood up, "Falco cool it. And Slippy, sarcasm doesn't go over well with Falco when it comes from you." He stepped over to Krystal, "You sure you can do this?"

Krystal smiled and stood up her tail swishing from side to side. "Of course dear." She kissed him on the cheek, he blushed. "It may take awhile, but not nearly as long the sensors would." She turned to Fiora and the rest, "Shall we? My quarters are the largest."

Fiora smiled, "And they have the best candles. Let's go."

Krystal walked off the bridge, the rest in tow, this session of mediation was going to be either extremely relaxing or extremely taxing. Well, only one way to find out. It took only a few minutes to reach her quarters. Stepping inside she motioned to four pillows that lay arranged on the floor, Fiora, Decius, and Mira each sat on one, tucking their legs beneath them. Krystal proceeded to light the candles in the room, when that was done she took a seat on the remaining pillow and said "Ready?"

Three heads nodded in ascent, Krystal was the strongest telepath among them and was thus the leader by default, she would be the one finding the life, they would support her and lend her the energy to do so. And if by any chance she missed something they would likely pick it out of her thoughts as she cast them aside one by one.

Krystal closed her eyes and breathed, in through the nose and out through the mouth, she did this three times and then relaxed her telepathic suppression, contrary to what many thought she actually had to keep a great deal of her ability suppressed throughout the day, if she didn't she would be reading the minds of her friends constantly, and Falco being one of those friends meant it would likely become uncomfortable. As soon as her suppression had eased up she felt the minds of the three others in the room with her.

Three more breaths.

Fiora's mind entered hers, Krystal latched onto it, she could feel her sisters emotions, her love for Decius, her anticipation and anxiety for the mission ahead, and her determination to see it through. All of these things and millions of other merged with Krystal's own mental state until they were separate in name only. Deep mediation could be dangerous for the untrained, if done in groups it meant that thoughts and memories might merge so much that even the largest differences could be lost, making it impossible to break the link, done alone it meant that someone might never find their way out of their own minds again, or that their telepathy could drift so far as to irretrievable, trapping them in the nearly comatose meditative state. Fortunately though, Krystal and everyone else with her were quite well trained in mental discipline, such things would not be allowed to happen.

Three more breaths.

Decius this time, Krystal could feel his love for Fiora, his desire to protect her, she could feel his fascination with what he had just seen, The Cloud, what secrets it might hold, and what dangers it might pose. It all became part of Krystal as she became a part of it, taking his strength, his will, merging it with her own. Once more.

Three more breaths.

Mira. So alien, so different, and possessed of more memories than all three of them combined, the experiences of three life times, perhaps more. Krystal could sense her connection to the Stone of Ocelot, strained but more powerful than it had been before they reached The Cloud, good, that would be useful. Krystal could also sense the worry Mira felt for her people, the fear that their time was over, that they would fade entirely. She used it, fed it into her determination not to see that happen. There, no more minds to merge with, but certainly more than a few more breaths to take.

Krystal, and by proxy Fiora, Decius, and Mira, began to expand beyond the confines of their room. There was Fox, confident they would succeed, worried for them all, and wondering about Salika. There was Falco, doing his best to mask any uncertainty he had, any worries about the mission, any sign of weakness. There was Slippy, ever the scientist, taking sensor readings of the nebula, absorbing the information, trying to understand it all. And there was Peppy, calm, waiting, watching Fox and the rest, ready to reassure each of them that everything would turn out all right so long as they did their best. And ready to assure them that they could, and would, do their best.

Beyond the ship. There was nothing to sense, not at this short distance. Further, further, further. Past the beauty, past the stars. A pain. Like something forcing its way out, something leaving, ecstasy then emptiness. A Krazoa. Krazoa Palace, a stone head, the spirit entering it. Why were they back there? "It's YOU!"

Why had she screamed that? Trapped, trapped in a diamond. Trapped in crystal. Things crawling around, crawling around inside. How? Pull back a bit.

Lust. Anguish. Love. Not romantic love, more like the love Krystal felt for her sister. Where?

A bright light, there and then gone, then there, and then gone, appearing and disappearing. Pulsing. Pulsar? Helios! The star at the very center of The Cloud!

Krystal eyes shot open, so did those of the three others around her. She looked around rapidly, the candles and guttered, the room was dark. "Computer how much time has passed since I entered my quarters?"  
"Seven hours." Came the synthetic reply.

Mira looked at her, "You found it?"  
Krystal nodded. "I think so. But..."

Fiora looked at her sister, concern in her eyes, "What? Something to do with when you screamed?"

Krystal nodded, "Yes. It was a memory. Probably not important. Just the deepness of the mediation. We better get Fox and tell him where to go."

The group stood up and Krystal followed them out, but something was wrong. Why that memory? Did it mean something? No time to think on it just now. She would find out soon enough. It was time to find the Stone. Everything else could wait.


	8. Chapter 8 Captured

A/N: Another little chapter. I'm hoping to wrap this story up within the next few chapters so that I can move on to my next story which will hopefully be far better. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and once again I have a used a relatively obscure astronomical word in this one, but don't worry Fox will explain what it is. Now read on and don't forget to leave a review!

_I am reborn! _

_-Andross_

CHAPTER EIGHT

CAPTURED

Krystal, Fox, Falco, and Mira walked into the Great Fox's hangar bay and headed for the Arwings. The Great Fox had moved to within Arwing range of the Helios Pulsar system and Fox was now going to head in with the three of them for a closer look.

When Krystal reached her Arwing she noticed that it had been modified, several pieces of equipment in the back of the cockpit had been removed and a second chair installed. "Fox?"  
She called to the tod who was about to get into his own Arwing.

"Yeah?"

"When did these modifications to my ship get done?"  
Fox looked back at her and snapped his fingers, "I should have known he would do that." Krystal looked at him curiously, Fox explained, "I told Slippy to make sure the Arwings were prepped and ready, I guess he realized Mira would be flying with someone so he modified your fighter for her."  
Krystal raised an eyebrow, "Very helpful of him, but I wonder why he chose mine."

Fox laughed and pointed to Falco, "Would you rather she flew with him?"  
Falco looked at Fox and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Krystal laughed and looked at Mira, "You'll fly with me, I wouldn't trust Falco not to get distracted."

Mira asked, "Why would I distract him?"

Krystal began climbing into her ship, "Because you're a very beautiful young woman."

Rather than the giggling response Krystal expected Mira gave out a short cry and clutched her head, her tail fuzzed. "AH!"

Krystal hopped down and said, "What is it?"  
"What's going on?" She heard Fox call out.

Mira looked at her, "Turin, one of the kidnapped ocelots is dead."

Krystal's eyes widened, "What? Did you sense it?" Mira nodded, "Well then we had better hurry. They won't kill the other will they?"

Mira shrugged, "I don't know, they need him to make the Stone do what they want, but I really can't say."  
Krystal nodded and said, "Come on, let's go find out what's happening."  
The two girls climbed into the Arwing and the cockpit closed and pressurized. Fox and Falco appeared on the team commlink and Fox said, "All right, I want this to be a scouting mission first and foremost. I want to know what we're up against. It could be just one ship or it could be a whole fleet, either way I want to know more before we charge in guns blazing."

Falco huffed, "Playin' it safe Fox? We took on Oikonny's fleet no problem."

"Yeah, and we had an armada backing us up. So Falco, don't fire at anything without my order."  
"What if they shoot first?"

Mira tapped Krystal on the shoulder, "Are they always like this?"

Krystal smiled, "Oh yes, it's why they're best friends. Now boys, shall we go?"  
Fox nodded, "Yeah. Krystal I want you on point, you know where we're going after all."

Krystal double checked her preflight and then said, "All right. Slippy said that scanners will only be effective at two hundred kilometers, I should be able to get us within that range of the target. And stick close, visual range is less than two kilometers in this soup."

With that Krystal activated her ship's engines and burst out of the hangar, the other two Arwings close behind her. "Fox, Falco, close to within one hundred meters."

"At that range we won't have a lot of room to maneuver Krystal." Said Falco.

"I know, but we need to be able to see each other. It will be very easy to lose each other in here even on sensors. So no fancy flying birdie." Krystal replied. She heard Mira snicker behind her and smiled.

Falco nodded, "Fine fine I'll follow your lead."

"Thank you Falco." Krystal replied sweetly. "Speed to one thousand kilometers per minute and follow me boys."

As the Arwings navigated the thick gases of The Cloud Krystal used her telepathy to home in on what she had sensed during her meditation. Ah, there it was. "Adjust heading ten degrees to port. Minus twelve hundred meters."

"Acknowledged." Came Fox's voice.

"Copy that." Responded Falco.

The Arwings adjusted their heading and continued forward. As they proceeded Krystal began to notice that the ionized gases around them were beginning to thin allowing her more visibility. "Fox, is it just me or is this nebula getting thinner?"  
Fox nodded, "We're in the Helios system and I'll bet were within close proximity to a planetesimal, meaning the gases are going to be in pockets around the forming planets. The space between them should be relatively clear."  
Falco smiled, "Yeah, I'd have to say my visibility is increasing."  
Krystal sensed something then and a moment later she screamed, "Hard to PORT!"

It was a testament to the years spent flying together and the trust between the team mates that made up Star Fox that all three ships immediately banked hard to their port side causing the laser beam coming at them to cleanly miss. "What was that?" Fox asked.  
Krystal's proximity alarm went off, "Venomian cruiser, J-type. They're one-hundred-seventy kilometers dead ahead. What should we do Fox?"

Fox took only a moment to decide on a course of action, "Battle speed. And let's see if we can contact Peppy on the Great Fox. I'll take point now Krystal, fall in on my starboard wing."  
"Copy that Fox. I'll try to contact Peppy." Krystal keyed her Arwing's comm. unit, "Krystal to Great Fox come in." Static. "I say again, Krystal to Great Fox, we are under attack and in need of assistance." Static again.

Krystal sensed Mira was anxious, and that she wanted to say something, "Spit it out Mira."

"Krystal, the Stone, the way it feels in my mind is changing."  
Krystal growled, another laser blast cut through the space less than fifty meters from her, "Going evasive."

Fox's voice came over the comm. "Krystal, try and draw their fire, Falco and I are going to try to get into visual range for an attack run."

"Copy, going evasive, pattern delta." Just as Krystal began her evasive maneuver however she felt a sharp pain and a voice yelled-

_**"I AM REBORN!"**_

The pain was excruciating and Krystal realized she must have blacked out momentarily when she heard Fox screaming over the comm. "Krystal! Krystal come in are you all right?"  
"What?"  
"Your ship's been hit."

Krystal looked out of her cockpit to see that her port side wing was gone. She looked back at Mira, the ocelot was actually trembling a bit. Krystal realized that the whole experience of flying in a ship and deep space combat were something she had probably never been able to conceive of, and certainly not something she would have been prepared to handle. "It'll be all right Mira. I'm fine Fox, damn lucky though. My maneuverability is shot, if they fire again I doubt I can avoid it."

_"Arwing fighters, surrender immediately by authority of Admiral Alyona of the Venomian Empire."_

There was a brief moment of silence between the team members, Fox said, "No luck in contacting Peppy?"

Krystal shook her head, "No, I'm certain they have us jammed."  
Falco said, "Orders Fox?"  
Fox sighed, "Opening a channel to the Venomian ship. Attention Venomian cruiser this is Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team, we surrender. I say again we surrender."

_"Fox McCloud, prepare for your ships to be taken into the landing bay, prepare to be rendered unconscious for transport."_

Krystal didn't like the sound of that, but it didn't seem they had much choice. Fox must have thought the same thing, "Understood, terms accepted cruiser."

Krystal opened a brief mental link between the four of them, _"Fiora and Decius know how to get here, they'll find us. We just have to wait."_

Tractor beams latched onto their fighter and Fox said through the link, _"Could you contact them?"_

_ "No, they're too far, I would need to be in a meditative state. And Fox, I think something happened with the Stone, I think it..."_ Her sentence was left unfinished as the cruiser projected a stun beam through the tractors and rendered the occupants of each ship unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited

A/N: I believe I said in my last authors note that I was ready to wrap up this story, and so after a marathon or writing I have actually completed it. This chapter is the first of the last three I believe, all of which are complete. Expect daily updates! YAY! Anyways, leave a review, I love hearing from you guys!

_All foxes are sly, it's just who we are._

_-Fox McCloud_

CHAPTER NINE

REUNITED

When Fox came to he found himself in some sort of cell, he wasn't sure what kind, it was very different from any holding cell he had ever been in. The walls were all blue, and everything around him seemed to flow and meld together, hardly the sharp angles and grey tone metal he was used to in a starship. Looking around he saw that Krystal, Falco, and Mira were all in holding cells of their own, all of them appeared still unconscious. No, he felt something, _"Fox my love, I contacted Fiora, she said they're going to leave the nebula and call Whitefur for reinforcements."_

Fox smiled, _"Your telepathy really does come in handy. And it looks like my plan worked."_

_ "Plan?"_

_ "Yeah, get captured and brought here, it was the only way I could think of that we could actually get near the Stone, or even in the same place without being shot down."_

_ "I see, very sly. The other ocelot is dead, I felt it. Mira is fine though."_

_ "Good."_

_ "Somebody is coming."_

Fox felt the mental link terminate and a moment later the doors to the holding area opened. In walked two females, one a she-wolf, the other a vixen. Fox's eyes widened, Salika. The she-wolf walked up to him and said, "Fox McCloud, leader of the invincible Star Fox team, a pleasure to meet you, I am admiral Alyona. Perhaps one day soon your Empress Alyona."  
Fox quirked an eyebrow, "I doubt that."

Alyona smiled, "Of course you do. You have no idea what I have at my disposal now. This ship, _Andross Reborn_ is the greatest piece of a bio engineering ever created. It contains the very essence of Andross, our great Emperor, and it has the power to destroy anything you or the Cornerians could possibly think to throw at it."  
Fox crossed his arms, "I see. So long as you have the Stone of Ocelot then you're invincible."  
Alyona nodded, "Quite so."  
"Good." Said Fox, "You'll be as overconfident as Oikonny. He fell because of his hubris, and so did Andross."  
Alyona regarded him for a moment and then said, "It's only hubris if I lose."

Fox nodded, "Like I said. Hubris."

Alyona seemed to regard him for a moment and then said, "How many ships are with you?"

Fox smiled, "Thousands, tens of thousands. The whole fleet and the fleet of every system within sixty light years is surrounding the nebula."

"I think you're lying." Replied Alyona.

Fox smiled even more and wagged his tail a bit, "Maybe, but you never know."

Alyona sighed, "It doesn't matter. I have more important things to attend to." She turned to leave.

Salika said, "Madam, may I stay a moment, I have a few things I want to find out from him."

Alyona nodded, "Of course my dear. Question him all you like, you may have better luck with him than me. And have fun with him if you so desire, I'm not the jealous type."

Fox met Krystal eyes across the room and saw the hint of amusement in them. As soon as the she-wolf had left Salika turned to Fox and deactivated the force field around his cell, walked in, and reactivated it. Fox looked at her, "Salika."

"Fox. How have you been?"  
Fox raised an eyebrow, "As well as can be expected, considering I'm in a jail cell on a ship that contains the consciousness a man who killed my father and I killed twice. How about you?"  
Salika looked at the floor, "I'm sorry."  
"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. I'm sorry I had to betray you."  
Fox was silent for a moment, "You didn't have to."  
Salika looked at him, "Yes, yes I did. Because if I didn't I would have lost my brother. If I don't do as I'm told I will still lose my brother. He's all I have. Fox, is there anything you wouldn't do for your family?"  
Fox looked at her, he could see the pain in her eyes, something that was very unlike the confidence he had always remembered her having. "No, I suppose there isn't. But Salika, I can help, we can help you."

"How?"

"Let us out, help us to stop Alyona, we can protect you and your brother from her. We can break whatever hold she has over you." Fox made sure to infuse in his words as much confidence as he could, even if it was more than he felt.

Salika sighed, "Maybe. It's just...I've been a prisoner so long, I don't know what else there is."

Fox took her hand, she blushed a bit, "I promise you we can help you. I can forgive you for betraying me, and I want to help you. You always meant a lot to me."

Salika looked up at him, her eyes misty, "You meant a lot to me too." They were silent for a few moments as they looked into each other's eyes. Fox remembered those nights long ago when they would do this, and though he didn't feel quite the same way, he certainly cared quite a bit more than he thought he would. Then Salika said, "I should go."

She turned and left the cell and Fox said, "Salika, I promised. And I keep my word."  
Salika nodded, "I know you do Fox." Then she left the cell bay.

Fox felt Krystal's telepathy nudge him, _"Are you all right Fox?"_

_ "Yeah, I just hope she will be."_

Salika walked out of the cell bay and made for her quarters. What was she thinking? She couldn't betray Alyona, Felix would die. But she trusted Fox, even after all these years she still trusted him. If Fox had said he would protect him she had to believe him, she couldn't help but believe him.

The trip to her quarters was a blur, filled with thoughts and counter thoughts. She knew she was warring with herself over this. She had spent years under Alyona, doing what she was told, all so she could keep Felix alive one more day. The doors to her quarters closed behind her and she let out a scream, she didn't have a choice anymore, she never had a choice. But this time, she didn't mind, she knew what she had to do. She knew what she wanted to do.


	10. Chapter 10 Battle of The Cloud

A/N: Gosh my chapters really are short aren't they? Well here it is, looks like we're getting close to the grand finale. Don't forget to leave a review!

_Waiting is something I have never been very good at. If you don't believe me ask my wife Fara._

_-Boniface Whitefur_

CHAPTER TEN

BATTLE OF THE CLOUD

Boniface Whitefur stood on the bridge of the Cornerian flagship _Corneria's Pride._ Seven hours ago he had received a priority one hail from Peppy onboard the Great Fox telling him that Fox and several members of his team had been captured and were now aboard a Venomian starship that, according to Krystal's telepathy, was channeling the essence of Andross. It had been a disturbing report and Whitefur had immediately gathered as many ships as were available and made best speed to The Cloud. But now, after seven hours of waiting his patience was beginning to wear thin. He looked over at the ops position on the bridge and said, "Anything?"

The crewman there, a golden retriever shook his head, "Nothing on scanners sir, but we're having a difficult time cutting through all the interference."

The first officer who was standing next to Whitefur, a powerfully built Doberman crossed his arms, "They really chose the perfect place to hide."

Whitefur nodded, "That they did. Hail the Great Fox."

The crewman at communications acknowledged and a moment later Peppy Hare was on the view-screen, "Whitefur, for the last time we'll hear something when we hear something."

Whitefur growled, "Seven hours Peppy. If I had known it would be this long I would have crawled out here at sub-light."

Peppy sighed, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time general."

Whitefur shook his head, he was being unprofessional in the extreme, "Sorry Peppy, I shouldn't let my boredom get the..."

"General!"

Whitefur turned his attention back to the retriever at ops, "What is it?"

"Sir I have something coming out the nebula."

Whitefur nodded, "On screen." Peppy's face disappeared and was replaced by the sight of three ships just coming out The Cloud. Two of them were standard J-type Venomian cruisers, but the other...The other was like nothing Whitefur or any of the crew had ever seen. It was massive, looking to be at least ten or twelve kilometers in length. It was cylindrical and had several large spokes jutting out of the center. "I have a feeling that is what we were looking for." Whitefur hit the button on his command chair for the ship wide intercom. "Red alert, all hands battle stations battle stations, say again all hands battle stations battle stations." He then turned to the comm. station again, "Hail the Venomians."

"Aye sir. You're on general."

Whitefur stood up and said, "Attention Venomian vessels this is General Whitefur of the Cornerian Defense Force, you are hereby order to surrender immediately. Please save us all a lot of time and back down."

The voice that came back over the comm. system sent shivers down the spine of everyone on the bridge, "You should surrender, your tin cans are no match for me."

"Sir they are charging weapons."

Whitefur nodded, "Well I guess that's that. Shields to maximum lock weapons on the lead ship. Order the battlegroup to diamond attack formation."  
"Aye sir."

Whitefur watched on the bridge tactical display as the twelve Cornerian assault ships moved into a diamond formation. The formation's intention was to surround the enemy with overlapping fields of fire. The Great Fox took up a position next to the _Corneria's Pride_, Whitefur smiled a bit, that was Peppy, always in the middle of things even when he shouldn't be.

"Weapons locked all ships report ready general." Came the voice of the crewman at the weapons console.

"Fire."

Dozens of blue streaks of super heated spun plasma erupted from the weapons banks on the Cornerian ships. But when they impacted the massive cruiser they simply bounced off. Whitefur's mouth hung open a bit, "Damage to enemy ship?"  
The report from the weapons officer was hushed and a bit stunned, "Negligible sir, we barely even scratched them."

Whitefur said, "Nova bombs, full spread."

"Aye sir."

"Fire."

From each of the vessels several red orbs of light flashed forward to impact on the enemy vessel. As each one detonated Whitefur said, "Effect on target?"  
"Minimal damage."

The officer at ops said, "Sir enemy ships returning fire."

From the center ship, that massive ship, came three dots of glowing yellow light. The dots dodged and weaved as if they were going evasive, and Whitefur realized they were making it impossible to know which ship they were going to hit until the very last second. That question was answered however when one of them made a sudden bee line for the _Corneria's Pride._

"Brace for impact!" Yelled the Doberman first officer.

As soon as the words had left his mouth the ship shook violently. Consoles on the bridge shorted out and the smell of burnt circuitry filled the air. "Damage report!" Yelled Whitefur.

"Shield as sixty percent sir. Moderate hull damage. Main power down thirteen percent."

Whitefur growled, "All ships are to break formation and engage at will. Tell them to be evasive and hit that fucker with everything they have!"  
"Aye sir!"

Whitefur tugged at his uniform, if they wanted a fight he was going to give them one. Damn it felt good to be out of that office on Corneria.

* * *

Salika stood next to Alyona on the bridge of the _Andross Reborn _and watched as the Cornerian ships attacked. They weren't going to have much effect, so long as the Stone of Ocelot was powering the ship any damage would quite literally heal in seconds. The ship shuddered slightly as more plasma beams impacted. Alyona looked to the weapons console and said, "Fire at will. And tell our escorts to engage the Great Fox."

"Yes madam admiral."

Salika watched the battle unfold, the fact that the Cornerians had them outnumbered four to one was of little consequence, this ship was invincible. But only so long as the Stone was powering it. With both the ocelots that she had captured dead there was no way to remove it. No, wait, Fox had had an ocelot with him. Maybe there was a chance. "Admiral?"

Alyona glanced at her, "Yes?"  
"Permission to make certain that the prisoners are secure. They may attempt escape."

Alyona regarded her for a moment. "Very well. But report back as soon as you are done."

Salika nodded, "Of course madam admiral."

Salika left the bridge, time to end this once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11 RedemptionEpilogue

_Good exists in all things, it is just a matter of bringing it to the surface._

_-Cerinian proverb_

CHAPTER ELEVEN

REDEMPTION

The doors to the cell bay opened and Fox saw Salika walk in. "Salika?"

"Fox, the Cornerians are attacking." She deactivated the force field. "Can your people remove the Stone of Ocelot?"

Fox looked to Mira who was just stepping out of her cell, "Yes, I can. But I will need you to protect me while I do it."

Krystal, Falco, and Mira closed with Fox and Salika. Fox said, "We'll need weapons."

Salika nodded, "There's a weapons locker in here." She walked over to a wall panel and pressed her hand into it. A moment later the wall panel opened and Salika handed each of them a side arm from the locker. "The Stone is on an elevated platform on the main bridge. Follow me."

Fox stopped her, "Your brother?"  
"On the bridge by now. Alyona knows me, I'm sure she's figured out that I'm betraying her. Don't worry, I won't let her kill him."

Fox squeezed her arm reassuringly, "Neither will we." He turned to Krystal and Falco, "If you see a young tod on the bridge don't kill him, protect him. Clear?"

Falco and Krystal nodded and Falco said, "That wolf bitch won't touch him."

Fox smiled and turned back to Salika. "Lead on."

* * *

On board the _Corneria's Pride _Whitefur was feeling distinctly less confident about the chances of victory. Ops was reporting, "Sir, the _Armstrong _and the _Defiant _are reporting shield buckling and loss of main power."  
Whitefur nodded, "Order them to pull back, have the_ Intrepid _cover them."

"Aye sir."

"Sir, Great Fox is hailing."

"Put them on."

Peppy's voice filled the ship's bridge, "General, Krystal just contacted Fiora, they are free and on route to retake the Stone of Ocelot. Once they do that we should have a far better chance."

"Tell them to hurry, two of my ships are out of the fight and I doubt they'll be the last."

"I know they'll go as fast they can."

Whitefur nodded, "I know." He turned to the weapons officer, "Maintain full plasma spread on that ship."

"Aye sir."

Maybe the office hadn't been so bad.

* * *

Salika entered in the code to access the bridge and the doors opened. With Fox and the rest behind her she charged in. Just as she had thought Alyona had anticipated her betrayal, Venomian troops were on the bridge and greeted her with blaster fire. Diving for cover she took a few random shots knowing they wouldn't connect. She saw Fox and Falco take cover behind a console near her and Krystal and Mira near them. "Salika my sweet, why have you done this?"

Salika rolled her eyes, oh she had enough of being called things like that by Alyona. "Because I have to."

"Your brother will die."

Salika risked taking a look from behind cover. There was Felix standing stock still, Alyona had one arm around him, while the other held a blaster to his stomach. "No, he won't."

She saw Fox looking at her and nodded, "We'll cover you." He said softly.

Salika stood up and said, "What if I surrender?"

"Come here and we'll talk about it."

Salika walked over to Alyona, she could feel the eyes of everyone on the bridge watching her, waiting to see what she would do. Salika knew exactly what she was going to do, Alyona was going to kill somebody that was certain, it just wasn't going to be Felix. Standing a hairs breadth away from Alyona Salika put an arm around her and pulled her into a kiss, then with the other arm she yanked Alyona's blaster hand away from Felix and into her own stomach, Alyona fired on reflex and as Salika fell with a ragged burn on her torso she brought Alyona down with her. She heard Felix yell and she heard the blaster fire as Fox, Falco, and Krystal retaliated. Then Salika took the blaster from Alyona's hand and turned it on the she-wolf before pulling the trigger. Alyona screamed and then was silent.

The next few minutes were a blur of pain, she was dimly aware of a firefight, bodies falling, her brother being rushed to cover, and an echoing scream resounding through the ship as Mira took back her people's stone. Eventually Salika felt Alyona's limp body pushed off of her and saw the face of her brother over her. She saw the anguish in his eyes and tried to smile, "Felix."

"Salika."

His voice was trembling, and she saw tears in his eyes now. "Don't worry little brother. You're going to be fine."

The tears in Felix's eyes began to overflow, "But what about you?"

Salika took her brother's hand, "I'm going to die. And you are going to live. You have to promise me that. You are going to live and you are going to be happy and do all the wonderful things you haven't been able to do. Promise me that."

"I promise."

Salika smiled, "Good. I love you Felix."

"I love you to Salika."

And with that Salika drifted off, finally free.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Felix walked into the office of general Whitefur with Fox McCloud next to him. It had been three days since the Battle of The Cloud as the newsnets were now calling it, and the two of them had finally returned from Sauria after putting the Stone of Ocelot back in its proper place.

Whitefur stood up and said, "Fox, Felix. It's good to see you."

Fox smiled, "Good to see you too Whitefur. I assume you just want to be informed that all is well with the ocelots?"

Whitefur nodded, "Yes, have a seat." Fox and Felix seated themselves across from Whitefur. "Now, before we go into the details of the ocelots I wanted to talk to Felix about something."

Felix perked his ears, he had been wondering why Whitefur had requested his presence. "Yes sir?"

Whitefur looked at him, "I understand that your sister Salika was responsible for helping us to win that battle."

Felix nodded, "Yes, she died saving me."

Whitefur looked sympathetic, "So I heard. I just wanted to let you know that I have ordered her to be buried in the Cornerian Defense Cemetery with full military honors. She will be awarded a posthumous medal of valor, and I will personally see that you get whatever it is you need to start your life here on Corneria."

Felix was stunned. "Thank you sir. I-I don't know what to say."

Whitefur smiled, "Your thank you is all I need. That and a list of anything and everything you need. We take care of our heroes and their families."

Felix smiled for the first time in three days. He was lucky to have had the sister he had, and he was even more lucky that he had friends now that wanted to help him. Life would go on, and he was determined to be as happy as he could. And for a moment he felt as if his sister was watching him, and he knew that she was smiling.

A/N: Well, so ends the Stone of Ocelot. I certainly had a blast writing this story and I really appreciate all the support that I've gotten from everyone who has read this. As this story ends another one has already begun, as for when I'll be posting it I haven't quite decided yet, but it will probably be in the near future. Once again thank you all for taking the time to read this story, nothing makes me happier than to go to my profile and see that hundreds of people have read this story every month, it truly makes all the little difficulties I ran into during the writing worth it. Well, now it's time to end this authors note, keep an eye out for my next story, it's going to be awesome!

-general whitefur


End file.
